Maison d'été
by lolacap84
Summary: Les vacances d'été son là et Scott se retrouve obligé vivre chez sa meilleure amie. Voici l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître M.Argent mais aussi d'apprendre de nouvel chose sur lui même.


_**Maison d'été **_

Scott dit l'asmatique et Stiles dit l'hyperactif, se sont rencontrés dès leur plus tendre enfance, et aujourd'hui à 18 ans ils étaient toujours inséparable. Seulement depuis tout ce temps les choses avaient tout de même changés, à l'âge de 15 ans leur duo était devenu un trio avec une présence féminine : Allison Argent. Au début Scott et elle s'étaient un peu tournés autour puis finalement ils restèrent amis, ne voulant pas aller plus loin après mûre réflexion. Stiles lui jalousait Jackson, le capitaine de lacrosse qui sortait avec la belle et inflexible Lydia, la fille que Stiles aimait depuis la petite section. Néanmoins, un jour l'hyperactif eu un rapprochement avec Jackson et à la suite de cela il s'était rendus compte qu'au fils du temps il avait commencé à jalouser Lydia et non pas Jackson. En ayant tellement observé le couple Stiles avait percé le "mystère J. Whittemore", ainsi il avait vu au delà du masque de ce dernier. Puis les choses se firent entre eux et voilà que ça faisait 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Jackson permis à Stiles de trouver sa voie dans la criminologie. Allison quand à elle, deux ans après son arrivée à Beacon Hills elle s'était trouvé une passion pour l'écriture, ainsi elle pu s'orienter vers son avenir et commença à écrire des nouvelles de temps en temps pour le journal local, ce qui la rendait épanouis et l'encourager pour l'avenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Allison, Stiles et Scott étaient toujours inséparable, s'invitant chez les un et les autres régulièrement. Bien que Stiles et Allison vécurent des évènements déterminant pour leur avenir, se tournant n'avait pas encore eu lieu pour Scott, il savait ce par quoi il était passionné, il voulait être vétérinaire, il n'était pas en couple et s'en portait pas plus mal, tout aller bien malgrés ces difficulté en sciences qu'il devait surmonter pour pouvoir faire vétérinaire. Il avait tout pour être heureux, après tout, tout le monde autour de lui l'était, sa mère avait même trouver l'amour auprès de Peter Hale, un dentiste. Alors pourquoi malgrés tout ça et tout les bons moments passés il n'était pas complètement heureux ?

Les vacances d'été était enfin arrivé, ils pouvaient tous décompresser. Scott, deux semaine après le début des vacances se retrouva à loger chez Allison. Sa mère était parties en vacances avec Peter pour un long moment et avait refusé qu'il reste seul à la maison, Stiles ne pouvait pas l'héberger puisque lui aussi était parti en vacances avec Jackson en France. C'est avec gentillesse que Chris Argent, le père d'Allison l'accueilli, c'était maintenant sa maison pour l'été. Scott et M. Argent ne se connaissait pas énormément mais assez pour qu'il reste chez eux, puis le père savait que cela ferait plaisir à sa fille, et il lui refusait rarement une occasion de la rendre heureuse depuis le décès de sa femme. Alors que ça faisait deux jours que Scott vivait sous le toit des Argent, Allison fût contactée pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait été prise comme stagiaire pour quatres semaines dans la plus grande maison d'édition qui soit proche de Beacon Hills. Cela lui faisait 1 heure de route en tout par jour mais une occasion comme celle là ne se refusait pas. L'asmatique était heureux pour elle mais il se sentait un peu mal de rester chez eux alors qu'Allison ne sera pas là la plupart du temps. Cependant il n'avait guère le choix, et puis il avait beaucoup de chose à faire, trois ou quatre fois par semaines il aller à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton pour apprendre quelque trucs et il devait beaucoup étudié les sciences pour être sûre d'avoir le niveau pour sa dernière année de lycée et avoir de bonne note dans sa spécialisation, qui était très important pour faire ses études supérieur. D'ailleurs c'est quand justement il étudiait dans la salle à manger, loin de toutes distractions, qu'il eu sa première vrai conversation avec Chris en tête à tête.

"Bonjour Scott, déjà en train de plancher si tôt ?"

"Oh bonjour M. Argent ! Oui je me concentre mieux le matin, l'après midi je n'ai pas trop envie, si il fait beau je dérive vite sur ce que je pourrai faire d'autre. Je suis trop tenté d'aller me prélasser au soleil et ne pas réviser."

"Je comprend, eh bien si c'est la bonne technique pour que tu travaille continue" encouragea le plus vieux avec un petit sourir. Chris s'installa à la table avec une tasse de café et son journal. Scott ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le journal intrigué par les nouvelle.

"Des infos importante dans le journal d'aujourd'hui ?"

"Pas grand chose, juste un petit braquage à Hawkins, les délinquants ont pris un pistolet en plastique pour effrayer le vendeur, ils on eu ce qu'ils voulaient mais ce sont vite fait attraper."

"Ca leur apprendra, heureusement qu'il n'y a eu aucune victime. Ils avaient quel âge ?"

"La vingtaine, moi à leur âge je savais tirer à l'arme à feu et ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'utilisais, les jeunes de nos jours ils croient vraiment que ce n'est rien d'en avoir une dans les mains."

"Je savais que vous étiez dans l'armement avant de venir à Beacon Hills, mais pas que vous saviez manier les armes, surtout si jeune !" S'exclama Scott, surpris.

"Eh bien c'est de famille, je continue à m'entraîner de temps en temps, c'est un passe temps. Ceci dit je préfère les choses plus calme" dit Chris perdu dans ses pensées.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Eh bien il y a quelque année j'ai découvert la photographie, c'est très distrayant et grâce à l'objectif on peut remarquer des détailles auxquels on ne prête pas attention d'habitude."

Il continuèrent à parler encore un peu avant de continuer leur activités respectives. La journée passa rapidement et le repas fut animé par Allison qui raconte sa journée de stage tout extasiée, elle avait eu la chance de voir un auteur en plein expansion. Elle avait notamment sympathisée avec un certain Nate, son père fut plus pointu sur ce sujet. Cette constatation avait fait sourir Scott et rougir Allison qui mis tout en oeuvre pour changer de sujet. Elle nous demanda ce qu'on avaient fait de la journée, nous ne répondîmes pas grand choses étant donnée que notre journée ne fût pas très remplis. Le soir venu après avoir regarder les épisodes hebdomadaires d'une série Allison et Scott partirent dans la chambre d'ami où dormait Scott. Ce dernier l'interrogea à propos de ce fameux Nate, apparement il avait tout pour lui, il était grand, châtain, un sourir parfait et une plastique de rêve, très gentil et touche à tout. Il n'était pas spécialement riche mais vivait correctement dans un studio. Mais ça ne faisait que cinq jours qu'elle le connaissait alors elle préférait ne pas trop y penser et attendre de le connaître mieux avant de se faire des films. Néanmoins ils partirent en fou rire quand ils comprirent que c'était impossible de ne pas se faire de films. Ils l'espionnèrent sur les réseaux sociaux et force était de constater qu'il était beau comme tout. Ils apprirent quelque truc que Nate aimait, tel que les films fantastiques ou de sciences fiction ou même les livres d'horreur, au moins il aimait lire. L'inverse aurait était plutôt ironique pour un illustrateur, bien qu'il travail aussi dans la publicité.

Les jours passèrent, Chris et Scott apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux, après tout ils étaient tout les deux souvent à la maison. Chris lui montra quelques un de ses clichés et comment faire et défaire une arme. Le père de famille était sortis quelques fois faire des choses personnelle et Scott ne le questionnait jamais à ce propos, ils n'en parlaient que si il abordait de lui même le sujet.

Un jeudi alors que qu'il était avec Deaton en auscultation quelqu'un arriva. Un jeune homme nommé Ethan tenez un chaton qui semblait mal. Il regardait Scott inquiet, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

"Bonjour" dit-il "Ethan c'est ça ? Je suppose que ce chaton n'est pas à toi ?"

"Euh ouai, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue et il peinait à marcher, j'ai préféré l'amener ici. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Comme il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de maître et qu'il faut payer."

"Eh bien c'est vrai que c'est délicat mais tu peu l'adopter, il à l'air de s'être déjà attaché à toi" rigola Scott pendant que le chaton léchait l'humain et réclamer des caresses.

"Je dois faire quoi ? Pour l'adopter je veux dire."

Scott lui expliqua rapidement le plus important et lui donna des papier à lire et tout ce qui va avec, pour pouvoir soigner la patte de l'animal au plus vite, pendant ce temps là le futur maître lisait les papiers et les informations. C'est une heure et demie plus tard que tout fût réglés et Ethan partis avec son nouveau compagnon nommé Pattenrond. Puis juste quelque minute plus tard il revint et déposa un papier avec son numéro dessus avec une note '_N'hésite pas à m'appeler_' Ethan lui fis un rapide sourir puis un clin d'oeil en sortant.

"Bah ça alors…"

"Félicitation" rigola Deaton.

De retour chez la famille Argent Scott alla ranger ses affaires puis s'installa sur le canapé. Il repensa à Ethan et son petit sourir et son clin d'oeil et surtout à son numéro.

"Que faire … ?" soupira le cadet.

"A propos de quoi ? Je pourrai peut être t'aider" proposa Chris.

"Je ne pense pas" pouffa Scott. "C'est à propos d'un garçon, Ethan, il m'a donner son numéro et un clin d'oeil. Nous sommes dans le même lycée."

"Eh bien tu crois que je suis trop âgée pour ces choses là ? Je n'ai pas encore la quarantaine" taquina t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

"Non ! Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ce que je sous entendais, enfin je ne sous entendais rien ! Juste, finalement c'est sortit tout seul mais… Comme c'est à propos d'un garçon, enfin vous voyez quoi."

"Je vois, je n'ai pas de souci avec ça Scott, ne t'en fait pas" dit gentiment le plus âgée.

"Mais attendez … Si vous n'avez pas la quarantaine vous l'avez eu quel âge Allison ?! Désolé c'est personnel, j'ai rien dit."

"J'ai 37 an, j'avais 17 ans et sa mère 23 ans. J'étais encore jeune mais j'ai aimé sa mère et j'aime ma fille, c'est tôt pour avoir un enfant, ce n'était pas calculé mais pour rien au monde je changerai les choses."

"C'est beau je trouve…"

"Et sinon ton histoire avec ce fameux Ethan. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?" Changea t-il de sujet.

"Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi faire. Après tout je ne le connais pas, et puis jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais pensé à me mettre en couple et encore moins avec un garçon !"

"Eh bien n'est-ce pas l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître et d'essayer ? Après tout tu es jeune, même si ce n'est qu'une amourette ce n'est pas grave, à ton âge on passe vite à autre chose."

"Oui mais vous ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait, avec la mère d'Allison …"

"Eh bien les temps ont changés et les circonstances étaient différentes, on aller avoir Allison, je pense que c'est ce qui nous a permis de rester ensemble même si nos conflits étaient rare et que l'on s'entendaient très bien."

"Je ne sui pas sure, en plus ce serait la première fois…"

"Avec un garçon ?"

"Avec quelqu'un tout court" répondit Scott gêné "Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de semblable. En plus Aiden, son jumeaux me fiche la trouille et a une sale réputation, allez savoir si il n'est pas pareil ! Je ne voudrai pas n'être qu'un jeu pour lui, je veux dire, certaine choses compte pour moi. Je ne suis pas une filles et ne suis pas spécialement romantique ou quoi mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il gâche tout."

"Je comprend tout à fait, et ce truc des filles est totalement clichés, je pense qu'on est tous un peu comme ça dans le fond, et c'est naturelle. Mais je serais toi je ne me prendrais pas trop la tête, tu pourrais avoir une belle surprise."

Ca faisait à présent presque trois semaines que Scott voyait Ethan et les choses commençaient à s'accélérer. Ce dernier était très doux et attendrissant, il était gentil et avait de la conversation, ce que Scott appréciais particulièrement. L'encouragement de Chris l'avait convaincu de laisser une chance à Ethan. Les choses se passait très bien, et c'est à la fin de cette troisième semaines qu'ils se mirent en couple. Dans un même temps Scott et Chris étaient devenu amis, apprenant à se connaître, se côtoyant chaque jours.

La première dispute du nouveau couple éclata au bout d'une semaine seulement, en effet une fois qu'ils avaient officialisé les choses Ethan avait vite fait de ressortir son caractère excessivement jaloux et possessif. Accusant à demi-mot que Scott ne prenait pas leur relation au sérieu et qu'il le prenait pour une roue de secours car sa "parfaite" amie, Allison, n'étaient pas assez là et sous entendant que Scott était en couple avec elle. Ce qui était ridicule. Scott avait bien tenté de lui expliquer et de le rassurer, Ethan avait refusé de lui parler pendant plus d'une journée. Cependant il revint vite sur l'apprentis du vétérinaire pour s'excuser, lui expliquant qu'il était dans une humeur sensible et que leur relation lui tenait à coeur du coup il avait un peu stressé. Scott bienveillant accepta ses excuses le rassurant encore une fois pour repartir du bon pied. Hélas trois jours après ses accusations recommencèrent, cette fois ci le petit copain jaloux lui ordonna même de quitter leur maison arguant "maintenant tu m'a moi, tu es à moi, si tu dois loger autre part que chez toi ça doit être chez moi !". Pour la troisième fois Scott tenta de le raisonner mais voyant l'air borné face à lui et les choses peu seyantes qu'il disait à son propos, et le fait qu'il semblait le prendre pour un objet sur lequel il a tout les droits en faisant fit de ce que Scott pouvait bien penser, ce dernier partit furieux.

Chris en rentrant, trouva un Scott de mauvaise humeur, fusillant la télé du regard avec un air renfrogné. Un plis soucieux se forma sur le front de l'aîné, il s'approcha doucement du plus jeune qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Qu'as fait cette pauvre télé pour que tu l'as tue du regard ainsi ?" demanda Chris par une approche plus ou moins humoristique tout en s'installant lui aussi dans le canapé. Scott sursauta et fixa son regard dans celui azure de son voisin.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentré …" Répondit-il retournant son regard vers l'écran.

"Je vois ça" rigola l'hôte "Plus sérieusement tout vas bien ? Du moins je vois que quelque chose de vas pas, tu veux en parler ?"

"Je me suis encore disputé avec Ethan, il m'a ordonné de partir de chez vous, comme si j'étais sa propriété et comme si ce que je moi je voulais compté pour du beurre. Mais moi je suis bien ici avec vous, même si je vois pas souvent Allison je m'entend bien avec vous et je me sent très à l'aise, puis on créées des liens tout ça… Puis comme si j'allais emménagé chez lui après une semaines de relation, sachant que je vais croiser son horrible frère et surtout vu comme il me parle."

"Oh je vois, eh bien écoute ça me fait plaisir que tu te sente bien ici, et c'est vrai que son comportement semble plutôt exécrable… J'espère que ce n'est qu'une passade et que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous. Mais si il y a un quelconque problème je suis là pour toi, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner."

"Merci… "Scott lui fit un sourire timide, gêné et touché par cette gentillesse.

C'est finalement après deux semaine de relation de couple que Scott rompis avec Ethan devenu dangereusement jaloux. En effet alors que Ethan avait décidé de rejoindre son nouveau compagnon directement chez les Argent avant leur rendez vous au zoo, l'apprenti du vétérinaire l'avait invité à boire un coup à l'intérieur. Pendant ce petit café Scott racontait une anecdote de la veille quand Chris et lui étaient au supermarché, enchaînant sur celle du repas qui avait fini cramé parce qu'ils prenait un apéro en regardant le rugby. Ces joyeux souvenir entre Scott et Chris avait rendu Ethan terriblement jaloux et ce dernier s'était écrié : "Chris par ci Chris par là ! Qu'est ce qui te plaît temps chez ce vieux ! C'est moi ton petit ami ! Arrête de le fréquenter ! Tu es à moi tu entend, ces souvenir c'est avec moi que tu dois les avoir !" Tout en crachant c'est parole il avait acculé Scott au mur, menaçant, une main sur le col de son t-shirt et une tenant douloureusement sa machoir. L'asthmatique avait essayé de se débattre mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation, l'une des main de son petit ami glissa dans son coup avec puissance, proche de la strangulation, sous la panique et la prise de ce dernier, une crise d'asme arriva l'empêchant de respirer avant même que Ethan ne resserre sa main. Fort heureusement le père Argent arriva à ce moment là, défendant la victime. Une fois Ethan parti, non pas sans être endommagé, Chris s'était précipité sur le plus jeune. Sachant réagir tout de suite l'aîné apporta la ventoline immédiatement.

Une fois le plus jeune rétablit, son sauveur lui apporta de l'eau et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer après tout cette agitement et que si il voulait en parler, il serait présent pour lui. Il ne se revirent que le lendemain en fin de journée, en effet Scott avait préféré rester dans sa chambre à cause des évènements de la veille qui l'ont bousculé. Bien que Chris lui ai rendu visite, le plus jeune n'avait daigné que lui accorder que quelque grognement signifiant le refus de le voir. Quand ce dernier fût moins grognon il rejoignit son aîné admettant qu'il n'avait pas montré trop de reconnaissance malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans une ambiance décontracté bien que abordant un sujet grave :

"Je vais rompre avec lui… mais je ne pense pas que ce qui c'est passé hier, pour lui soit un motif pour couper contacte… Est-ce que …" Scott laissa sa phrase en suspend, hésitant.

"Oui ?" encouragea Chris.

"Je ne veux pas trop vous en demander …"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, si je peu t'aider ou te rendre service, c'est avec plaisir."

"Pourriez vous m'accompagner quand j'irai voir Ethan ?" Scott était très soucieux à ce propos, ne sachant comment cela aller ce passer, mais une angoisse sourde grandissait en lui.

"Bien sûre, ne t'inquiète pas" rassura le Chris "quand veux- tu y aller ?"

"Demain ? Quand est-ce que vous pouvez ?"

"Très bien demain, en début d'après midi ? Après le repas si tu veux." proposa l'aîné.

Le plus jeune acquiesça lentement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement mis à part le coup de fil d'Allison rien ne s'était passé d'autre. Il avait expliqué la situation à Allison, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, elle était très occupée avec ses études et ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensembles. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, surtout du fait d'être chez elle sans vraiment pouvoir la voir. Et dans quelque semaine ce serait pire étant donné que sa mère rentrera de son voyage et qu'il retournera chez lui. Sa petite routine auprès de Chris lui manquera aussi. Mais pour l'instant il devait juste profiter de la chance qu'il avait, lui qui appréhendait de rester en tête à tête avec le père de sa meilleur, voici qu'il en venait à plus tellement vouloir le quitter.

Scott et Chris rentraient des chez Ethan, la rencontre fut plutôt houleuse mais tout cela était à présent derrière eux, et son ex petit ami avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire d'histoire en voyant le regard persuasif de Chris.

La nuit était tombé et les deux compères regardaient "La nuit du loup-garou" un vieux film tellement kitch qu'aucun des deux ne regardaient vraiment. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'oeil quand le plus âgée se leva pour se servir un verre de scotch.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demanda ce dernier. " je ne te propose pas de l'alcool, ta mère m'en voudrais, tu n'as pas encore 21 ans après tout"

"Je ne suis pu vraiment un enfant, je pense que je peux gérer un verre de scotch. Et puis ce que ma mère ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal… non ?"

"Tu as de la chance je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter ce soir." Chris remplis un deuxième verre pour Scott et mis la bouteille sur la table basse, à porté de main.

Il parlèrent tout le long du film et sans même sans rendre compte ils étaient déjà à leur quatrième vers et la chaleur de la boisson se faisait ressentir. Les joues de Scott était rouge et de ses yeux il observait Chris d'un regard voilé tout en se mordant la lèvre. Mauvaise habitude qui donner envie à l'adulte d'intervenir. L'alcool les désinhibants totalement ils parlèrent un peu de tout sans grand complexe malgrés la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air. Du moins tout rester dans l'ordre du raisonnable jusqu'au cinquième verre du futur vétérinaire.

"Et … Depuis tout ce temps sans votre femme, vous êtes resté seul ? N'avez vous jamais eu envie d'avoir d'autre partenaire … ?"

"Si. Particulièrement ces dernier temps, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde vois ça d'un bon oeil. Alors je m'occupe de moi tout seul et me distrait par moi même."

"Quel dommage. Mais vous savez je suis là chez vous, tout seul aussi. Et puis je vous aimes bien et vous connait bien maintenant." dit Scott ancrant son regard plein de sous entendu dans celui de son compère. " Il fait chaud non ?"

"Oui. Très …" répondit Chris haggard, ne sachant que faire face à ce jeune homme qui hante ses nuits depuis quelque semaines. L'image qu'il avait devant lui en se moment même lui faisait relâcher ses défense.

Scott enlève son t-shirt tout en regardant l'homme face à lui.

"Vous devriez aussi enlever le vôtre non ?" Dit-il tout en s'approchant à quatres pattes, une fois à son niveau il prit le bas du t-shirt de son aîné pour lui ôter le sien. Leur souffle se confondaient et étaient rapide. Chris le fit s'assoir sur lui, ses main sur ses hanche, leur torse se frôlant. Le contacte de leur peau les enivrer plus que quelque verre de scotch, une chaleur monter en eux. Scott sentais ses reins prendre feu sous la tension ardente qu'il y avait entre lui et l'homme de ses fantasmes. L'aîné, qui n'avais pas connu de contacte tel que celui là depuis des années, se sentait fébrile. Le souffle court, l'étudiant rapprocha son visage et ses lèvres près de celle charnue de Chris, il se mordit la lèvre n'osant combler les derniers centimètres. S'en fut trop pour son compagnon, en le voyant Scott se mordiller la lèvre, il emmena sa main sur sa joue et fit glisser son pouce sur la bouche du plus jeune pour la libérer de ses propres dent. La tension à son comble, Chris ne tint plus et l'embrassa avec fougue. Scott le lui rendit avec plaisir, ouvrant sa bouche afin de se faire rencontrer leur langue impatiente. Des gémissement de satisfaction se faisait entendre, et leur bassin commencer à se frotter l'un à l'autre, excité d'être enfin réunis de cette sorte.

"Scott… tu me rend fou. Si tu savais comme j'en rêvais…" avoua Chris tout en embrassant délicatement sa machoir, puis son coup. "Reste ici, avec moi, je t'en pris…" dit-il presque suppliant, il ancra ses yeux remplis de tendresse vers ceux surpris de Scott. "Je sais que je suis plus vieux et que c'est,immoral, mais je prendrai soin de toi, je te chérirai." Pour toute réponse le plus jeune l'embrassa lentement, doucement, il essayait d'y faire passer ses sentiments, à cette instant le plus jeune, se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il se recula regarda le plus vieux et un grand sourire aux lèvre il dit :

"Je te chérirai plus encore…"

Sur ses mots plein d'amour ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Chris porta le plus jeune jusqu'à sa propre chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il regarda le jeune en dessous de lui et il n'en revint pas d'avoir la chance que ses sentiments sont réciproque.

"Je t'aime Chris…" Ce fut comme si Scott avait lu dans ses pensés. En entendant ses mots il$ sourit niaisement, comblé.

"Moi aussi mon amour."

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre dans un nuage de bonheur.

Le lendemain Scott était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner gaiement en attendant que Chris finisse sa douche. Alor qu'ils chantonnaient en faisant cuir du beacon, une paire de bras virile l'encerclaire.

"Je vais avoir du mal à me passer de toi quand tu rentrera chez toi…" soupira l'aîné.

"Eh bien pour l'instant je suis là," répondit Scott se tournant face à son partenaire "alors profitons en." alors qu'il allait pour l'embrasser ils se firent interrompre par une voix.

"Bien dormis ?" c'était Allison, en pyjama, encore les yeux plein de sommeil, elle était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un sourir en coin. Chris s'éloigna rapidement de Scott.

"Allison ! Depuis quand …?"

"Hier soir, je rentrais pour vous faire une surprise, apparement vous ne m'avez pas entendu, vous deviez être très occupé…" elle se moquer ouvertement d'eux. Les deux hommes étaient rouge au possible, ne sachant quoi dire. "Soyez pas si paniqué ! C'est ok pour moi mais Scott reste mon meilleur ami alors papa même si maintenant vous êtes… très proche, ne lui demande pas de te répéter tout mes secret sinon je vous fait la misère, compris?"

Le coeur plus léger, ils prirent tous le petit-déjeuné ensemble, trouvant le moyen le moins dangereux pour l'annoncer à Melissa, et ce n'était pas gagné !

_**FIN.**_


End file.
